Hummed Harry
by Neighpony
Summary: Because like I didn't have enough crack fics... Anyway, this is more of a vocab/writing challenge then anything - but it's fun /damn hard and everyone is welcome to join in - Hurrah! Now with slash and language warnings!
1. Chapter 1

**_Well... umm, I donated blood today? Can I blame that?_**

**_- Just go read lol _**

* * *

Harry hummed happily.

"Heaven's high he has horrendous harmony", huffed Hermione.

Righteously Ron remained reverently reserved.

"Hypocrite!" heralded Harry haughtily.

"Hermione however has not hummed" her hereafter husband hurriedly helped.

"Sounds sexual" stalking Snape suggested.

"Shutup Snivellus" shouted Sirius.

"Conveniently capacitated" captioned corpse Cedric.

"Such succinct speaking suggests someone slipped soapily someplace secluded" Snape snidely said.

"So simply spoken? Suggests Severus' sneaky secret" snarked Sirius severely.

"Dead don't delegate degradations" Dumbledore defensively deigned.

"Could cause controversy" Cedric commented cheerfully.

"Possibly" Potter predicted.

"Recent reading regrettably relishes repetition rather regardlessly reliably relevant" rambled Ron.

"Meh" Malfoy motioned.

Everyone evacuated – END

* * *

**_That was fun! _**

**_All are welcome to join in - add a chapter if you wish... it will be continued if I can annoy others to write, but is essentially a oneshot. _**

**_Katty xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contribution by**: PenisControl

_Champion of H/D slash - could work their storyline and plot tensions into a tale of a snowball and a rock, but has deigned to alliterate for me. And so I title her contribution:_

* * *

**_Something Somewhat Slash Silly - So Suck Shit Simpletons_**

Draco drummed deliriously.

"Shut-up, stupid soliciting snot," Snape snivelled.

"Demented, doddering dunderhead!" Denounced decaying Dumbledore.

"Has Harry heard him?" Hermione hassled.

"Rowdy robber," rapped Ron.

"He's heavenly! Hammering his huge hot ham," hushed Harry hurriedly.

"Hammering his huge hot ham?" Hermione huffed.

Draco's dick drummed determinately.

"Let's lick lunch, love," Luna leered.

Snape spluttered. "Should schizophrenics see such sport?"

"Likely," Luna loped.

"Pretty, pompous Patrician," Prattled Padma. "Pointing penis protruding powerfully."

"However, he has hilarity," Hermione haggled.

"HOTTY!" Harry hacked.

"Dear dragons!" Draco drawled deliciously. "Drop dead."

Harry howled. "He hates heroes! Horny Hell-raiser!"

"Ruddy rotten runt," Ron ribbed.

Endearingly edible END.

* * *

_Seeing as PenisControl's upped the ante by being more decent then even I… If you would like to submit a chapter I would ask that you try to keep the standard up… In the spirit of a challenge of course lol_

_Katty xx_


	3. Chapter 3

****

**_From the girl who requires no interference from me... as it is far more entertaining otherwise - I give you:_ **

**Sirenic Griffin's Attempt.**

_"He's here." Hermione huffed; her hair hanging horrendously, horrifically helpless. _

_"Dastardly disaster, don't doubt." Draco dramatically declared dispassionate, despite drool dripping deliberately. _

_"Good going." Goyle grumbled glare greedily glowering. _

_"Can't cope." Crabbe crankily clouted contorting Colin._

_"Slytherins socialising!" screamed Snape, seeing said Snakes. _

_Hermione hesitated. _

_"Rubbish!" rumbled Ron._

_"He's here." Harry horrendously hiccupped. _

_Severus Snape scrutinised, seeing slimy sightseers. _

_Tom tormented Trelawney. _

_"LUNACY!" Luna laughed. _

_"Victory!" Voldemort ventured._

_"Scram." Snape snapped, scuttling sending Slytherin's southward. _

_"Let's leave." Luna lectured loudly._

_Draco departed, dragging disputing damsel downstairs. _

_Harry heard Hermione's holler._

_Granger's gruesome glare gave guts._

_Malfoy met measure, maliciously meeting 'Mione's mouth._

_Hermione hit him. _

_Malfoy's masochistic mind meandered._

_Dangerous, death-defying deeds danced down Draco's drifting day-dreams._

_Granger glowered, greatly grieved. _

_" My mind, my- " Malfoy meddled._

_"Hush." Hermione hastened, her hand hurriedly handling her hair ._

_Trelawney trounced toward the two._

_Draco ducked._

_His head hitting Hermione. _

_"Meddlesome madwoman." Malfoy moaned. _

_Granger grinned. Gaze glued. _

_"Sadistic snake." Slytherin snarled. _

_"Gruesome gargoyle." Gryffindor glared. _

_"Mine." 'Mione's mouth met Malfoy's, melding maws._

_Hermione hooked, her hand held his. _

_---_

_Thanking the Thesaurus, the terrible thespian tried, trickly testing the... extent of her brain..._

* * *

**lol.. you know you want to!**

**Katty xx **


End file.
